


reindeer

by nicolestarlightwrites



Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But same, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Season/Series Finale, keith didn't know that reindeer are real, or is it Cosmo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolestarlightwrites/pseuds/nicolestarlightwrites
Summary: These were the moments that Keith craved-- regardless of whether or not reindeer were real.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	reindeer

Keith lay in bed, gazing at his husband as the soft, dewy light of the morning draped over Lance's face. Lance was completely relaxed and unburdened. After years of harsh battling, of a war that they were too young for, it was rare to see this side of Lance. Keith savored every moment while it lasted.

"Daddy, Papa, look what I did!"

_Well,_ Keith thought, _that didn't last for very long._ Lance sleepily rose from his slumber, a gentle smile on his face. He shared a look with his husband-- one of love, and maybe a little exasperation at their daughter's energy this early in the morning-- and responded, "What did you do, sweetheart?"

"I found a reindeer," their daughter responded.

"Oh, you found a reindeer? That's awesome!" Lance was a pro at playing along with the antics of their daughter. Keith, on the other hand, was too tired to fully comprehend what was happening.

"Reindeer aren't real," he said. His brows were heavily furrowed, confusion evident on his face. Lance gave Keith the most deadpan expression he'd seen in a while, and he was unsurprised to see the look mirrored on their daughter's face.

" _Daddy,_ reindeer are obviously real. I saw it on the nature documentary."

"She's right, Keith," Lance added. Keith was tempted to argue back but alas, it was too early in the morning and the odds were stacked against him. He let it slide. "Anyways, where's the reindeer, sweetheart?"

"Oh reindeer!" their daughter called. Kosmo trotted into the bedroom, wearing a pair of felt antlers and wagging his tail. Their daughter proudly stood with a smile on her face. Lance laughed at the display, eyes crinkling with a childlike wonder that Keith hadn't seen in a long, _long_ time.

Keith's heart was warmed by the scene, and he felt himself fall further in love with the two of him. These were the moments that Keith craved-- regardless of whether or not reindeer were real.

**Author's Note:**

> "Keith, it says right here that reindeer and caribou are the same animal. You _do_ know that caribou are animals, right?"  
> "Shut it, Lance! I lived in a desert shack, why would I know that reindeer are real?
> 
> @ nicolestarlightwrites on tumblr


End file.
